The Princesses of Amora
by WinxRocks001
Summary: The summary to the story is in the introduction. I have season 1, episodes 1-7 done, but episodes 1 & 2 are on my computer at my aunt and uncle's house, which my uncle hasn't plugged in yet, so I won't be posting the first episode for a while. However, I will be posting the bios as soon as I have time. (BTW, the T rating is for episode 7 and episode 7 only so far.) Ciao for now!
1. Introduction

Hey, everyone. I know that I haven't posted in a while, but don't worry. I am still working on _The Kingdom of Gems_. I just have been really busy lately. I'm working on a new story, and it's called, as it says in the story title, _The Princesses of Amora._ It's about MLP's Cadence, Luna, Celestia, Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis and their life in Magix. Miamore Cadenza, Elodine Lunia, and Livia Briar Celeste are the Princesses of a planet called Amora, which is the planet of love. Armon is an inhabitant of Amora, as well. Queen Crystalline, however, is the Queen of of Darkia, planet of the changeling witches and wizards. Cloud Tower is now made up entirely of changeling witches, Crystal taking Griffin's place as headmistress. For more information on the three main characters, please wait for my post of my bio. (As a side note, the Winx Club and anyone related to the them don't exist in my story. Well, except for Miss Faragonda and Grizelda, obviously. That means no Bloom, no Sky, no Daphne, and no Mirta, for example. That's why Tune and Amore are bonded to different fairies, instead.) Ciao for now!


	2. Bios

Name: Cadence

Age: 16

Planet: Amora

Status: Princess

Power Origin: Love and Feelings

Power Level: Magic Winx

Pixie: Amore, pixie of love

Fairy Pet: Twilight Sparkle, a pony with a violet mane

Favorite Activity: Sketching or playing music

Biggest Pet Peeve: People who don't believe in true love!

Favorite School Subject: Transfiguration. I love the fact that they teach you how to change your hair color!

Least Favorite School Subject: I don't have one. I'm not picky!

Favorite Colors: Pink and Aqua

Family: Princess Celeste- Sister; Princess Lunia- Sister; Queen Serena- Mother; King Arayus- Father

Friends: Celeste- Fairy, Lunia- Fairy, and Queen Crystal of Darkia- Witch (planet of the Changelings)

Boyfriend: Armon of Amora- Specialist (But I am engaged to Prince Liam of Domino)

Name: Lunia

Age: 15

Planet: Amora

Status: Princess

Power Origin: The Moon

Power Level: Magic Winx

Pixie: Zoe, pixie of stars

Fairy Pet: Pinkie Pie, a pony with a pink mane

Favorite Activity: Laying on a blanket and looking at the stars

Biggest Pet Peeve: People who think that anyone who represents the night is evil. I am not!

Favorite School Subject: I don't have one.

Least Favorite School Subject: I don't have one.

Favorite Color: Midnight Blue and Silver

Family: Cadence and Celeste

Friends: Cadence, Celeste, and Crystal

Boyfriend: None

Name: Celeste

Age: 15

Planet: Amora

Status: Princess

Power Origin: The Sun

Power Level: Magic Winx

Pixie: Tune, pixie of manners

Fairy Pet: Rarity, a pony with a purple mane

Favorite Activity: Brushing my hair

Biggest Pet Peeve: Anyone who isn't regal

Favorite School Subject: I don't have one.

Least Favorite School Subject: Anything with physical activity

Favorite Colors: Green, Pink, and Turquoise

Family: Princess Miamore Cadenca and Princess Elodine Lunia

Friends: My sisters and Queen Crystalline of Darkia

Boyfriend: I am engaged to Prince Aaron of Delona

More Cadence, Lunia, and Celeste:

Spells:

Cadence:

Winx-

Rose Thorn

Shell Shield

Flame of Love

Shock of Fear

Deadly Sinful Strike (Lust)

Charmix-

Angel's Melody

Heart Shield

Venus' Light

Sonic Anger

Essence of True Love (for villains, this spells is torture- it weakens dark magic and strengthens light magic)

Enchantix-

Cupid's Arrow

Power of Love

Razor Dove

Boomerang of Surprise

Mass Emotion Shut Down (gets rid of someone's emotions until they have none left- works on any number of people)

Believix-

Sea Foam Cage

Double Heart

Juliet's Wrath

Energy of Love

Light of Joy

Sophix-

Love's Pure Light

Lovix-

Frozen Heart

Harmonix-

Crystal Dart

Downpour of Sadness

Spirit of Courage

Ray of Hope

Sirenix-

Love of Sirenix

Lunix-

Virgo Sphere

Lunia:

Winx-

Morning Star

Moonlight Arrow

Moonlit Deer

Silver Spike

Deadly Sinful Strike (Envy)

Charmix-

Lunar Shield

Moon Beam

Meteor Shower

Crashing Wave

Ray of Moonlight

Enchantix-

Power of the Moon

Artemis Arrow

Lunar Explosion

Deer Punch

Sunset Dart

Believix-

Lunar Eclipse

Dusk of Moonlight

Shadowbolt

Starlight Shot

Chill of Nightfall

Sophix-

Universal Moonlight

Lovix-

Frozen Moonbeam

Harmonix-

Lunar Boomerang

Moon of Amora

Lunar Strike

Moon's Gravity

Sirenix-

Dark Light of Sirenix

Lunix-

Cancer's Claw

Celeste:

Winx-

Celestial Light

Dawn of the Sun

Golden Spike

Moonlit Crow

Deadly Sinful Strike (Pride)

Charmix-

Sunrise Strike

Solar Beam

Shield of Sunlight

Sun Ray

Meteor Shower

Enchantix-

Solar Explosion

Solar Boomerang

Power of the Sun

Wolf Talon

Apollo's Dart

Believix-

Sunlight Arrow

Dawn of Sunlight

Sunbolt

Heat of Sunrise

Sunlight Shot

Sophix-

Universal Sunlight

Lovix-

Frozen Sunbeam

Harmonix-

Solar Boomerang

Sun of Amora

Solar Strike

Sun's Gravity

Sirenix-

Light of Sirenix

Lunix-

Leo's Claw


End file.
